Killer Legs
by murdur
Summary: Natasha's body is her greatest weapon but something unexpected happens when she finally gets the chance to wrap her killer legs around the neck of the God of Mischief. Smut. Written before the movie. Loki x Natasha


**A/N: **This was written for a prompt at norsekink/avengerskink over on livejournal. I have no skill as a writer but I got carried away with this prompt. Whoops.

* * *

><p>Natasha ran full-tilt into the darkened parking garage, chasing the retreating flash of green fabric flowing in the night air. The recent explosion had brought down a nearby building, effectively separating her from the rest of her team as the rubble left her stranded on the same side of the barrier as the man who was responsible for all of this destruction and chaos. After rolling away from the falling debris, Natasha found herself looking up in to the face of a smirking Loki, the maddened God of Mischief. Before she could get up off the ground, he had turned and fled with a hollow laugh into the black of parking structure. Springing to her feet, Natasha gave chase to her enemy, determined to continue the fight even without the help of her team.<p>

She followed the sound of his laugh, her heart racing as her feet carried her across the cement floor. As she rounded a corner, she saw the god halt his fleeing and turn on the spot to face her. Natasha continued to run towards him as she heard him call out to her, wrapping around her like black silk.

"Are you sure you want to continue this little game alone, my dear?"

Without hesitation, Natasha launched herself feet-first towards the towering figure. The trained assassin grinned as she felt her legs wrap around the god's neck and began to twist her body in a deadly motion. Her glory was cut short as Natasha felt as though her ribs had connected with two crowbars. Loki's arms violently halted her momentum, knocking her body down, pinning her against his body. The air forcefully left her lungs as her back slammed against the god, leaving her paralyzed and gasping for breath.

Loki was swaying slightly, attempting to regain his balance from the attack by the woman now hanging upside down in his grasp. Natasha's legs remained wrapped around his neck, his arms restraining her across her upper thighs and stomach. As Loki's feet rooted to the floor and his swaying stopped, Natasha was finally able to draw breath into her aching lungs again and her mind began to plot what move would best release her from his grasp.

Natasha froze as she suddenly felt a pressure between her legs and a faint heat seep through the fabric of her skin-tight uniform. Her head snapped up, she looked wide-eyed to see the dark haired god with his tongue laid flat against the junction of the legs wrapped around his head. Although she had finally regained her breath, it seemed to leave her again in that moment.

Natasha's mind raced in shock but she remained frozen as Loki lifted his head from her and moved his right hand to spread wide across her stomach. His splayed hand traveled down, his long fingers ghosting across her side, his thumb tracing a line up the middle of her body. His palm brushed over her left breast before finally wrapping around the smooth expanse of her neck. Her heart pounded in her chest, seemingly magnified by the quiet of the empty garage.

Loki withdrew his hand from her neck, slowly dragging his fingers down her throat, over her collar bone, before gripping the small black zipper that rested between the swell of her breasts. Each slow click of the zipper separating seemed to echo throughout the structure. The black fabric of Natasha's uniform opened up, allowing her breasts to fall free. He moved slowly, his eyes raking over every inch of newly exposed skin that was revealed under his movement. The zipper reached its end below Natasha's navel, just barely revealing the top of her black panties. Loki paused, seeming to consider what to do next.

Natasha's mind was warring with her body, her brain screaming wildly at this dangerous position, telling her to escape by any means necessary. Yet her body remained frozen under his lustful gaze. Natasha hadn't failed to notice the seemingly special attention that had been given to her nearly each time the Avengers have faced off against the God of Mischief. She had felt his cool fingers against her neck the instant after he'd disappeared from being cornered. She'd noticed how so many of his grand speeches had been directed at her, felt his burning gaze as he spoke of power and destruction. She'd noticed how many times she had miraculously been left with nary a scratch when her teammates had received life-threatening wounds.

They had even fought one-on-one before, exchanging blows on a rooftop until he had finally knocked her legs out from under her, pinning her against the ground with his long frame. She remembered his taunting gaze as he wrapped his hand around her throat, commenting on how frail mortal bodies were. "But I quite like yours," he whispered into her ear. He traced his hand higher, grasping her chin and grinding his hips against hers with a smirk. Natasha had gasped, her lips falling open and Loki brushed his thumb across across her plump lower lip before he had disappeared with a wicked laugh as Clint had come barreling towards them, finally having burst through the barricaded door and appearing on the roof, drawing his bow.

She was ashamed that her partner had found her in such a position and she was ashamed of herself for diving her hand into her panties that night, remembering the press of her enemy's body against hers.

And now she had found herself trapped against him once again. With one hand stilled at her uniform zipper, Loki removed the arm that had been restraining Natasha's thighs, slipping both his hands under the dark fabric, gripping her hips. This was Natasha's chance to twist from his grasp, with her legs now unrestrained. But Natasha's legs remained around Loki's neck, her calves crossed and her heels pressing over the leather covering his shoulder blades. He slid his hands up her body, his cool touch causing her to gasp aloud as his hands reached her chest. His fingers danced across her skin, his thumbs flicking across her nipples. She felt the familiar warmth building in her abdomen under his forbidden touch. Natasha moaned and let her head fall back in acceptance as he gently squeezed and caressed her ample breasts before sliding them back down her body, his movements halted when his wrists reached her hips again, their path blocked by the material still covering her lower body.

Loki suddenly gripped Natasha's uniform in both hands, tugging violently against the zipper, splitting the material covering her most intimate area and tearing away her panties in the process. Natasha gasped as she felt the cool night air play across her now fully exposed center, her legs involuntarily tightening around the trickster's neck as her hot center lay open to him. Loki curled one arm around Natasha's thigh, securing her hips against his chest. Natasha raised her head slightly, locking eyes with her captor. She felt dizzy from the blood rushing to her head and the unexpected scenario unfolding before her.

Her heart pounded in her ears as she watched Loki slowly dip his head, holding her gaze until his chin bumped against her, causing her hips to buck. His mouth twisted into a wicked smile as he dropped his gaze, focusing his sights on her glistening folds. He pressed his tongue against the very top of her soft lips before giving her a long lick, sliding from top to bottom and back up again. A desperate moan fell from Natasha's lips at the heated contact, her back arched in lust and pleasure as he began to move his mouth against her. She could feel the vibration against her ass as a deep growl of satisfaction rumbled through Loki's chest.

Her chest heaved and whimpers escaped from her as Loki's lips and tongue continued to explore her, stroking and caressing her silken skin. Licking at her warm, moist flesh, he dipped his tongue inside her folds teasing her entrance. His entire mouth covering her cunt, Natasha's hips involuntarily shot up, pushing her core against the warmth of his mouth, rubbing her clit against his nose.  
>He pulled away from her momentarily, turning his head before continuing his illicit act. Natasha moaned as she felt his tongue slowly drag over her bundle of nerves. He slowly retracted his lips before catching her swollen clit between his teeth, flicking his tongue over her clit again and again. Loki sent one hand back down to Natasha's chest, pinching her nipple and squeezing the soft flesh as his mouth continued to work at her center. Her heels dug into his shoulders, pulling her body higher up his, desperate to keep contact with his wicked tongue, rocking her hips into his face.<p>

Natasha could feel the heat coiling deep in her stomach and let out a breathy moan at her nearing release, her eyes rolling back in pleasure. As she writhed under his curling tongue, one of her hands reached out to grip Loki's arm at her chest, feeling his strong muscles under his intricate leathers, while her other hand tangled and twisted into her swinging hair, feeling mad with lust as a stream of moans and whimpered profanities spilled from her mouth. Her legs closed tightly around Loki's head as her breath began to come in quick, short gasps.

Loki changed his pace, quickening the rhythm of his merciless tongue before he clamped his lips around her clit, sucking intensely. A bolt of white hot electricity shot through Natasha, making her body contort into a rigid bend as her explosive orgasm rocked through her, her nails digging into the skin of his hand that covered her breast as she cried out. The pleasure rolled through her body, carrying her over the edge into ecstasy as Loki continued to lick her there.

She shuddered as the last wave of her orgasm ran through her body, her legs going slack around Loki's neck as he supported her full weight, still gripping her thighs and hip. He soon pulled her loose legs from around his neck and shifted her body into an upright position as he lowered her back down to the ground before stepping back from her slightly. Natasha's legs gave out from under her and she slumped against a nearby cement pillar. Dark spots expolded in her vision. Dizziness from her lingering pleasure and an intense head rush from being upside down for so long threatened to push her into unconsciousness.

As she slid down the cool pillar, she looked up at the looming god standing before her and found her face mere inches from his. Loki captured her mouth in a searing kiss, twisting his hand into her fiery hair before pulling away from her once more. She heard him laugh softly as she licked the taste of herself from her lips and let the blackness overtake her.


End file.
